1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave chokes device for an oven door of a microwave oven. Further, the present invention relates to an oven door for a microwave oven. Additionally, the present invention relates to a microwave oven.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A microwave oven generates strong electromagnetic fields in order to heat the food stuff. Said electromagnetic fields are potential threat to the health of the operator, if the electromagnetic fields or parts of them leave the cavity. The door of the microwave oven is critical. In particular, the microwaves may leave the cavity through the gap between the door and the cavity.
The gap between the door and the cavity is sealed with respect to microwaves by integrating a wave choke device into the door of the microwave oven. Said wave choke devices provide a small band stop by a cascaded “K/A-transformation. However, insufficient connections of security-relevant parts of the wave choke devices may cause a high risk of a leakage.